justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Peizer "Chuck Hankins"
Chuck Hankins is the main antagonist of Season Two of Just Add Magic. He is portrayed by Zach Callison. Appearance Chuck has greased dark brown hair, that he later combs off to the side. In the 60s, he would wear leather jackets, paired with jeans and white converse shoes. When he returns to the present day, he wears modern clothes such as t-shirts and sweatshirts. He has dark brown eyes and fair skin. Personality Chuck was described by Willy as a prankster, always goofing around with friends and cracking jokes. He was fun to be around with and hung out with a lot of friends. When he was in high school with the OC's, he was known to be a constant heartbreaker, going out with one girl, breaking up with her the next day. However, outside of his 1960s high school boy life, he was a completely different person. Chuck was very caring about his little sister Rose, which is why he spent years trying to get her back after she was accidentally cursed. Chuck's very stubborn and persevering, as he didn't let anything get in his way to restore Rose. Chuck is also very sneaky and devious, as he plotted to ruin Ida's life by getting her dad to leave her job, and nearly succeeded with doing the same with Kelly's dad, until Kelly figured out the truth. History He lived with his sister Rose Piezer. Relationships Gina Silvers Chuck and Gina met each other shortly after the girls found out about the cookbook. Chuck was the closest to Gina, but unfortunately, the only reason he had anything to do with the girls is to take control of the cookbook. Gina had a crush on Chuck, but it's unknown if Chuck ever knew about this. Gina told a lot about magic to Chuck, and explained the role of ingredients and even showed him parts of the cookbook. Chuck, following his act, pretended to be amused by all this information, however, he already knew all this. After Chuck disappeared due to the Can't Recall Caramel, Gina kept Chuck in her heart and was beyond surprised and happy when he returned decades later. According to Willy, Gina and Chuck had some kind of a relationship going on, but it was likely not very serious. Becky Quinn ' Becky was good friends with Chuck, just like Gina and Ida were, back in high school. In the past, Becky Quinn was known as Rebecca Patterson in her school, as Patterson was her maiden name. Chuck actually had a crush on Becky, and he even took her to the Pluot Festival, even though him and Gina were still going out. Becky was the one who gave Chuck the caramel apple at the Pluot Festival, and she was scared in the future of what Chuck could do if he came back. But, just like the other girls, Becky kept Chuck in her heart, as she never meant for Chuck to disappear. 'Rose Peizer Rose is Chuck's little sister. They are about 5 years apart. Rose and Chuck became the protectors of the cookbook in the 1860s. Together, they would make lots of recipes and had loads of fun together. Chuck cared very deeply for his sister and would do just about anything for her happiness. The same applied to Rose, and she loved her older brother and trusted him. One day, the two siblings were making a magic mulberry pie, and the unthinkable happened. One moment, Rose and Chuck were goofing around and trying some of the pie, and the next, Rose had disappeared. Chuck saw that Rose was trapped in the cookbook, with no way out. The original intention of the pie was to make the two immortal, but what really happened was that Rose paid the price for the magic. After Chuck took a slice of the pie, he became immortal. In a way, Rose became immortal as well, but in a much, much different way than originally intended. After this mishap, Chuck was determined to bring Rose back. He followed the protectors of the cookbook after him and tried to cook up recipes to bring back Rose, but he had no such luck. It wasn't until around 2016, when Kelly Quinn, Hannah Parker Kent, and Darbie O'Brien voluntarily brought Rose back from the book when Chuck tried to get Hannah into the book to bring back Rose. After that, Chuck and Rose went back to their original timeline and lived out their.rose disapered into a book Trivia * Chuck was born in New York Category:Characters Chuck Hankins